Gligar13Vids Reviews Mario Kart 8 and gets Grounded
A Jewel (1st Grounded Video) by Igor the Mii Plot Gligar13Vids reviews Mario Kart 8 for the Nintendo Wii U, but soon Igor the Mii finds out, gets angry, and goes to Sophie The Otter's houseboat and she calls Gligar13Vids' dad to ground him, force him to play well-received E-rated games, but after he plays Sonic Generations, he gets very gngry, throws a bomb on the visitors, but everyone runs away, so the house is blown up, causing the visitors to fight against Gligar13Vids. Cast (Don't edit voices, but you can add 3 characters, but I, Sophie and admins can add many as we want.) Paul as Igor the Mii and Cherno Alpha. Kayla as Sophie The Otter, Jelly Otter and Vicky. (Pookamustard) Kimberly as Peanut Otter. Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter. Brian as Gligar13Vids, Justdancingsamuel and Alamos. Steven as Gligar13Vids' Dad, Handy (Cuddlefan) and Officersquidward2014. Young Guy as JaegersYes KaijusNo, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mametchi, Pingy and Sonic Wayton. Eric as WhatYouSaidLogan, Aake M, AVGN, Optimus500050 and KuroMametchi. Kidaroo as Kirby. Dave as WilliamWill2343. Kate as Wii Fit Trainer and Joey King. Julie as Memetchi. Zack as Kuchipatchi. Transcript (Only Igor, Sophie and Admins can edit this.) Gligar13vids: "I'm gonna review Mario Kart 8 for the Wii U!" (1 Hour Later) Gligar13vids: "Yes! I reviewed Mario Kart 8, I hope everyone agrees with me!" (Cut to Igor The Mii's house) Igor the Mii: "Let's''' check YouTube for a moment." (Igor sees a video named "BAD GAMES: Mario Kart 8 (Wii U)") Igor the Mii: "HOLY S***! GLIGAR13VIDS HAS MOCKED MARIO KART 8! THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA TELEPORT TO SOPHIE'S HOME!!!" '''(cut to Sophie The Otter's houseboat) Igor: "Sophie! Gligar13Vids has uploaded "BAD GAMES: Mario Kart 8 (Wii U)" to YouTube, now I'm angry!!!!" has a Idea Sophie: "I got an idea, let's buy E-rated games for the XBOX 360/One, PS3/PS4, 3DS, and Wii U for him as a punishment!" Igor: "Good idea! That will teach him not to insult one of my favorite game franchises with a harsh review!" Sophie: "After that, I will call my younger cousins named Peanut, Baby Butter, and Jelly Otter on the phone. I will also call my friends WilliamWill2343 and Justdancingsamuel." Igor: "I will call some of my friends of Wikia and Facebook too!" they finished calling everyone Sophie: "Well, we'll expect all of us to arrive in 35 minutes." Igor: "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" back to Glidar13vids' house Gligar13Vids: "I really love my review! I hope everyone agrees." Gligar13Vids' dad: (offscreen) "Did you make another review of a positively received game?" Gligar13Vids: "Yes." dad appears Gligar13Vids' dad: "Let me take a look." dad gets on the computer and watches the review, when it is finished, he becomes shocked Gligar13Vids' dad: "What the h***?! Gligar13vids, why did you make a review out of a great game saying that it is bad? That's it! You will be grounded grounded grounded for eternity! I am closing your YouTube account immediately!" Gligar13Vids: "No no no no no no no no! Leave my account alone! I don't wanna lose it!" it has been closed Gligar13Vids: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! You closed my account!" Gligar13Vids' dad: "That's because you kept reviewing good games and insisting that they are terrible! You're even worse than Irate Gamer and Game Dude! The guests will arrive in about 35 minutes." minutes later Gligar13Vids: (hearing a knock on the door) "Who could it be?" Gligar13Vids' dad: "It's the visitors." visitors appear in Gligar13vids' room Gligar13Vids' dad: "They're here to speak with you." Igor: "My name is Igor the Mii! I am very appalled with your review on one of the best Mario Kart games out there! Apparently, no Mario Kart game is bad!" Sophie: "I'm Sophie the Otter, Igor's best friend. Why would you give a great racing game a bad score and a bad name?! You skated on thin ice too much and now you're sinking below cold water!" Peanut Otter: "Hello, I am Peanut Otter. I cannot believe that you ruined my Super Mario memories with your latest review! What's next? Are you going to ruin my Bucky Spacebeaver memories?" Baby Butter Otter: "Me Butter. Mawio good, not bawd!" (Translation: "Me Butter. Mario good, not bad!") Jelly Otter: "My name's Jelly Otter. Popular video games aren't terrible, they're great! Good thing your account's gone!" JaegersYes KaijusNo: "I'm JaegersYes KaijusNo. You should start playing well-received games and watch well-received shows and movies." WhatYouSaidLogan: "This is me, WhatYouSaidLogan. No more commercial failure shows for you, you bad bad bad bad boy!" Cherno Alpha: "I'm Cherno Alpha! And your family will never love you an-" Igor: "Uhh, Cherno Alpha, that's enough." Cherno Alpha: "OK.." Vicky: "I am Vicky, Also known as Pookamustard on Wikia, and an admin of the Fairy OddParents Wiki. You're going way too far with what you did on YouTube! None of the Mario games did terrible!" Kirby: "Poyo Poyo! Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo!" (Translation: "I'm Kirby! Pay attention to my game series and not bad ones!") Justdancingsamuel: "My name is Justdancingsamuel. You will be a fan of Just Dance very soon." AVGN: "I am James Rolfe, AKA the AVGN, and my reviews are better than yours, you sick b****rd! Go f*** yourself!" Optimus500050: I am Optimus500050, and I can't believe you reviewed a good game, you rant poser! WilliamWill2343: My name is WilliamWill2343, and I heard that you reviewed a positively reviewed game! Aake M: Hello! I am Aake M, and your review is an epic fail! Alamos: I am Alamos, and I cannot believe you made a boring review! Mametchi: "My name is Mametchi. An inventor Tamagotchi, I hope you start being a Tamagotchi collector." Memetchi: "I am Memetchi, a stylist Tamagotchi. I agree with Mametchi, and I got you Tamagotchi: Party On!, a CD of Tamagotchi for the PC, a Game Boy with a Tamagotchi cartridge, and your future wedding should not be themed after Call of Duty, Gears of War, Halo, etc." Kuchipatchi: "Kuchipatchi here. I will never throw a Call of Duty-themed party with you." KuroMametchi: "I am KuroMametchi. If I see you in the Tamagotchi Planet and/or getting café latte near me, I will kick you so that you go down your chimney." Wii Fit Trainer: "I am the Wii Fit Trainer. I hope that you start playing my game series. Just sitting around on the computer all day is not healthy." Pingy: "My name is Pingy, an animatronic. I agree with Kuchipatchi." Joey King: "My name is Joey King. Me and my boyfriend are very angry at you because you reviewed a great Mario Kart game. I mean, driving on vertical surfaces feels different and not exactly the same." (Handy arrives) Handy: "Sorry, I'm late, my name is Handy, known as Cuddlefan on Wikia, I'm an admin of the Happy Tree Friends Wiki. We brought you well-received E-rated games as a punishment, including Mario Kart 8, Kirby Triple Deluxe, Pokemon X and Y, Sonic Generations, Just Dance 2014, and more!" Gligar13vids: "HEY! GET THOSE NASTY VIDEO GAMES OUT OF MY ROOM!" Handy: "No! You keep them in your room because you made a poor review out of Mario Kart 8 and you will play that game and the other games we brought you for the rest of your life!" (Fireball arrives) Fireball: "F***! I'm very late! You f***ing s***, you will be forced to play the games Handy f***ing just gave to you!" Gligar13Vids: "NOOOOO!!!!!" Igor: "Anyways, let's start playing these E-rated games! Starting with Mario Kart 8." (20 Minutes Later) Gligar13Vids: "Boo! This game sucks!" Justdancingsamuel: "Now we will play Just Dance 2014!" Gligar13vids: "NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" Sophie: "Too bad, you will be forced to play it anyway." Igor: "While you guys play Just Dance 2014, I will pick up Gligar13Vids' T-rated and M-rated games to sell them on GameStop!" -Igor Picked Up Gligar13Vids's T-Rated and M-rated Games and went to gamestop to sell them- (cut to GameStop) Igor: "I wanna sell these." Store Clerk: "OK. I will restock these 5 games and give you 100$ on return." (cut back to Gligar13Vids' house) Igor: "Done. I sold them." Gligar13Vids: "F*** YOU IGOR!!!!" Igor: "How dare you say the F-word against me?! THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA CALL SONIC!!!!!" Igor: phone '"Hello Sonic, Gligar13Vids has just said the F-word aganist me. Please come here the quickest you can." Igor: "He should arrive in 1-5 Minutes---" Sonic: "I'm here! My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, and you must play my games instead of T-rated and M-rated games!!!" Gligar13Vids: "NO!" (x10) '(20 Minutes Later) Igor: "Now Gligar13Vids, you will be forced to play Tomodachi Life!" Gligar13vids: "No way, you should all curdle and die!" Igor: "Who cares? You are still going to get forced into playing it." Gligar13vids: "NO! I HATE TOMODACHI LIFE!" Igor: "Stop arguing and play it. Now I'm already irritated with you!" Gligar13vids: (scoffs) "Whatever." (20 minutes later) Mametchi: "Here is what you have done. 1. You rocked children too hard. 2. You gave your Miis trash food. 3. You were mean to everybody on your island. Now what did you think?" Gligar13Vids: "That game sucked." Igor: "Actually, it rocked. Now play Kirby Triple Deluxe!" Gligar13vids: "YOU ALL SHOULD CURDLE AND DIE!" Igor: "I SAID PLAY IT NOW!" Gligar13vids: (scoffs) "OK! FINE!" (20 minutes later) Gligar13vids: "THAT SUCKED TOO!" Igor: "Time to play Pokémon X and Y!" Gligar13vids: "IT'S STUPID! I DON'T WANNA PLAY IT!" Igor: "SHUT UP AND START PLAYING IT!" Gligar13vids: (sulks) "Alright. I'll play it!" minutes later, Gligar13vids throws the 3DS in frustration on the ground and stomps on it Gligar13vids: "I HATE YOU ALL, THE 3DS SUCKS! NINTENDO'S FOR BABIES!" Igor: "Stop! Nintendo isn't for babies, it's for the whole family!" Sonic: "Sonic Generations is ready for you to play. Go play my game now!" Gligar13vids: "NO! NO! AND NO! I REFUSE TO PLAY YOUR LAME-A** GAME!" Igor: "Sonic is right, play his game, please!" Gligar13vids: "FINE! Now you're starting to p*** me off!" Igor: "Watch your mouth!" minutes later, Gligar13Vids knocks down the TV and the game console and throws a bomb near them. Igor, Sophie, and the visitors run away Igor: "It's gonna blow! Run for it!" Mametchi: gulps We see the whole house that is now rubble Igor: "WHAT THE?! HOW COULD YOU DESTROY YOUR HOUSE WITH A BOMB AND DAMAGE THE ELECTRONICS? THEY WERE EXTREMELY EXPENSIVE IN TOTAL!" KuroMametchi: "Yeah, like $1,000,000!" Sophie: "For that, we will give you more punishments that are even worse!" (leaps up into the air) "WATER STORM PREVAIL!" uses Water Storm on Gligar13Vids, blasting him a considerable amount of distance. Sonic runs to where Gligar13Vids is and transforms into Super Sonic Super Sonic: "SUPER SONIC!" rams into Gligar13Vids multiple times and sends him up skywards. The AVGN uses his NES Zapper and shoots Gligar13Vids from above Mametchi: "TIME TO GO NAUGHTY!" dons his Naughty Mametchi outfit and gets out his motorcycle. He runs over Gligar13Vids and even does stunts that keep Mametchi safe, but hurt Gligar13Vids. He goes back to normal Igor: "You...ARE....NOT...GOING...TO..LIVE!!!" Mametchi: "Time to superglue your shoes!" superglues Gligar13Vids' shoes to the ground. Igor pulls out his blue shell and throws it on Gligar13Vids Gligar13Vids: "NOOOOO!!!!!!" KuroMametchi: "YEEEEESSSS!!!!!!" was blasted to an unknown planet. Gligar13Vids: "Uh? Where am I?" (Two aliens appear) "GODD***IT! LEAVE ME THE F*** ALONE!" aliens eat Gligar13vids by piece by piece, meat by meat, flesh by flesh, and skin by skin Alien 1: "Yes! Gligar13Vids is dead!!" Alien 2: "Woo hoo! R.I.P Gligar13Vids, 1997 - 2014!" to Igor the Mii and the others Jelly: "Good job, y'all! We used our noodles to deal with Gligar13Vids!" AVGN: "You heard her! Glad that son of a b**** is gone for good!" Peanut: "I agree with my sister Jelly and the AVGN." Kirby: "Poyo Poyo!" (Translation: "Me too!") Justdancingsamuel: "Yeah!" Igor: "Well everyone, what's my reward?" Sophie: "And what's mine?" Mametchi: "What about me?" Gligar13Vids' dad: "Igor, you get Mario Kart 8! And you, Sophie. You get Pokémon X and Y for your 3DS! Mametchi, you get Tamagotchi: Party On! for the Wii!" Igor, Sophie and Mametchi: "YAY!" (The end!) Triva This was created after Igor saw Gligar13Vids' review out of Mario Kart 8. This was Referenced on Gligar13Vids Reviews Pokémon OmegaRuby and AlphaSapphire and gets grounded.